Search and Rescue (Level)
Description *Objective: **Rescue Xel Vaxum **Get out of Biochem Inc *Characters: Dark Op Soldiers, ONI Spartans, Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee, Major Josh Konaree, Field Master Lex Norsan, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda Vadum, Kiril Morozov, and Kairor. *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: **Savior ***Rescue Xel Vaxum on Legendary Difficulty **Stealth Agent ***Rescue Xel Vaxum without being spotted *Skulls: Trapped Skull **Found in a hole behind the demolished building Gameplay Info *Level: Testing the Serum *Date/Time: March 11, 2947, 5:03:31 am and counting *Place: Shanghai, China *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene Kairor and the team go inside the front entrance, the receptionist screams at the sight of the elites and calls for security. Dark Ops soldiers storm into the lobby from the elevator and place the elevator on lockdown. The receptionist screams and runs away. Dark Ops soldiers hide behind marble pillars and says, "Freeze, we got the place completely secure!" an Elite says, "Not Now!" Gameplay 1 As you are firing and fighting the gameplay credits are displayed. Once the lobby is cleared head to the reception desk and insert the key into the slot to activate the elevator, you have 5 seconds each try before more Dark Ops soldiers come in. The code to unlock the elevator is X, Y, B, Y, Y. Using the tour level if you paid close attention you must make your way to Biochem Labs. A cutscene starts once your in the elevator. Cutscene You are in perspective of Xel Vaxum. Dr. John Stenson and Fernando Hernandez along with the other scientists are in the room. Fernando Hernandez says, "Remember me, of course you do, well...once we have the cure of diseases no one will stop us." Xel replies, "Your making a mistake!" Fernando socks Xel in the face and says, "I am changing the way people live! Take his blood and run tests." Dr. John Stenson then takes 1/4 of Xel's blood and a machine stores it in vials. The machine runs tests and the readings are postive. Fernando Hernandez then says, "We'll need to test it on someone." Fernando gets the vial and loads it into a injection gun. He then injects the serum. Dr Drake Kennedy then takes some blood from Fernando and places it on a slide. Dr. Drake then takes the slide and places it under the microscope and view it and says, "It is a positive match, could take 1-2 hours before your scar heals up." Xel says, "You bastard." Fernando Hernandez comes over and knocks Xel out and says, "Ignorance is blisk." The scene fades out. Gameplay 2 Chapter 1: Risky Business Back in the elevator it goes to floor 4 which contains scientific research facilities and labs. An alarm goes off with a loudspeaker says, "Attention! Hostiles in the laboratories, all units clear them out." An elite says, "We have to keep going." As they enter the lab a scientist screams and another scientist says, "Dont hurt us." Andromeda Vadum then says, "Where are they keeping Xel?" the scientist replies, "In the Operation room, its location is classified though." Dr. Albert Simmons walks in and drops his clipboard, and says, "Intruders, Security!" An elite then kills him with an energy sword. Dark op soldiers come rushing in and say, "Everyone clear the room." The loudspeaker then says, "Everyone evacuate, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill." The elites push the dark op soldier out of the way and head for the elevator with Dark op soldier firing from behind. Kairor and the team enter the elevator and go to the basement floor. Once entered more dark ops equipped with lasor sights come in and smoke the room with tear gas grenades. Kairor and the team rush to the operating room. but dark op soldiers fire traquilizers to slow them down, tear gas killing them faster and faster till the point that the player panics. Once in the operating room Dark ops soldiers come from behind and say, "Stop! Or we will fire!" and Fernando Hernandez says, [laughs] "What a pleasent suprise. You brought the whole team." Andromeda Vadum says, "Give us Xel and we'll leave peacefully." more dark ops soldier come in and surround the player and the team. Fernando then takes the elevator from behind and as it closes, he says, "I doubt it." Dark ops soldiers then grab Kairor and the team and an elite says, "Fight for your lives." Struggling to get to Xel they get him and fight through the Dark Op soldiers. Chapter 2: Escape is the only surviving option Once they push through they find that the elevator is on lockdown and they have to take the stairs. Once at the stairs Fernando Hernandez says, "This company will suceed somehow...even if I must destory it." Dark ops soldiers come with grenade launchers and fire on the Kairor and the team causing heavy damage. Once they manage to get to the roof more dark ops soldiers pop tear gas and make the player go slow. A Type 71 Assault Phantom takes out all remaining Dark Op Soldiers on the roof, the pilot says, "Were going to be tooken out, so get your ass onboard." Ending Scene They then pilot out of the area and head to a safe location. The scene fades out. Trivia *None at the moment Category:Levels